


You're A Work Of Art

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Branch is Babey, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hickory is Smooth, Hugs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Centaur Hickory AU.Hickory is always in awe of his boyfriends work.
Relationships: Branch/Hickory (Trolls)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	You're A Work Of Art

Hickory could build big, he could build good, strong and sturdy, good-looking things. But Branch had a knack for the finer details he noticed, everyday something new in the barn they'd built together. Today was no different, once again blown away when he looked up at the large door, more accurately, the door frame, decorated with painstakingly carved murals that looked just like the embroidery on his vest 

He wandered through, trying to keep his hooves as silent as possible and looking around, spotting his boyfriend hanging upside down from the mezzanine floor by his hair and ankles, a chisel and hammer in each hand, completely focused on his work. He glanced to the side, chest puffing up in pride when he saw the storage system he'd only assisted in building, designed completely by Branch, everything was where it was meant to be, labels carved in perfect cursive onto every crate.

He leaned against a bench to watch, tilting the brim of his hat back, flicking the stalk of wheat from the band to his lips with practiced ease. He watched with a fond little smile, warmth blossoming in his chest when Branch pulled out sandpaper and a rag to smooth the edges of the carving down and polish it before moving onto the next section, switching tools with an efficiency that still blew Hickory's mind everytime he saw it. The centaur could feel that warm, fluttery feeling getting stronger, a sudden need to go over and just show his boyfriend how much he loved him almost becoming overwhelming. It took some patience to stamp it back down to manageable levels, not wanting to spook his usually jumpy boyfriend when it was so rare to see him so relaxed and in his element.

He shuffled a box lightly, pretending to search its contents, a small, soft noise that hopefully wouldn't startle his Lil Blue and watched from the corner of his half lidded eye when Branch's ears twitched, picking up the noise, hands pausing perfectly still before glancing at Hickory. "Oh, hey Hick" he mumbled, a little bashful, cheeks getting a light dusting of purple before he set back to work, colour fading slowly when he became reimmursed in his carving. "How long have you been here?" The blue troll asked, voice a little distant, most of his attention still on the tools in his strong hands. 

"Not long" Hickory stated back, voice low, caught somewhere between a mumble and a purr, reaching up to set his hat aside on the bench before slowly clopping closer. He stroked a hand over some of the mural, whistling softly at how smooth the edges were, how perfectly the polish blended with the wood grain. "I still get blown away everytime by your attention to detail" he admitted, casually praising the usually stoic troll while he traced the pattern, hand steadily moving closer to where Branch was working.

"it's not that good" Branch muttered, flushing a little, still half focused at least on his current occupation, and Hickory moved his hand closer, closing his big, yellow hand, callused and rough, around a softer blue hand, pulling it close to kiss the back of it, stubble and lips brushing feather light against lightly callused skin.

"It's beautiful" Hickory praised, other hand reaching out for Branch's other hand, softly tugging him down for a hug just as their timers went off, chiming light and airy through the almost silent barn. Despite the flush beginning to rebuild on his cheeks Branch hugged back, hair stretching before letting go of the railing so he could slowly get turned the right way up, hugged tight and warm to a burly yellow chest, an almost overwhelming sense of safety relaxing his limbs while he burrowed his purple face into a leather vest covered yellow shoulder. 

"It looks exactly like the embroidery on my vest" Hickory mumbled, brushing a soft kiss to black hair, arms tightening their hold for a brief moment before he leaned against the pillar the other had been decorating. He crossed his four legs at the ankles, taking some of his weight off them and looked around the large barn. "Ye'r an amazin' artist Branch" he praised, taking the tools from Branch's hands to put them in his pocket. He couldn't help the way he melted a little when Branch hugged back, wrapping his legs around the centaurs waist, hands clutching tight and determinedly to the back of his vest, scrunching the leather in his blue fists.


End file.
